How to Rock a Haunted House
by Pillbuggyandfriends
Summary: Stevie dares the gang to go to a haunted house, when Kacey goes missing, what will they find? Rated T for gore
1. How to take a dare

**How to rock a Haunted House**

**Summary: Stevie dares the gang to go to a haunted house. What will they find?**

**I dont own How to Rock**

* * *

><p>"I bet you guys are too scared to go with me to that haunted house onThird Street" I boasted<p>

"Stevie, that place is so dangerous" Nelson said, concerned

"I'm not afraid" Zander smiled

"Neither am I!" Kevin said

"No way," Kacey said

"You too Kacey? You and Nelson are wimps" I laughed

"We are not wimps!" Nelson stated matter-of-factly

"Then go with us! If you guys can stay there for a week then I will give you free smoothies for a month"

"Deal"

We shook on it. We are not losing this one.

/

"Dang Kacey, that's a big bag" I laughed

Kacey had a big pink bag about half the size of her.

"Well, I needed to pack my clothes!" Kacey stated

"What about food? Flashlights? Anything you need to survive?" I laughed

"Okay, we will set up upstairs." Zander said

I started to walk up the stairs and my foot fell down into the wood.

"Stevie watch out!" Zander said, grabbing my arm

"Guys, where is Kacey?" Nelson looked worried and started to look around. There is no trace of her.

"Kacey!" I yelled, her bag was still here

"Crap! Where could she have gone?" Zander said

"We need to look in her bag for anything that we might need." Kevin said

I unzipped her bag and looked inside. Make-up, clothes, there were a bunch of crackers though, and we took those out.

/

We were upstairs, and set up. There was a layer of dust over everything and it was really spooky. I was even spooked.

"Zander! Don't bother anything"

"Let's check out the kitchen and the bathroom"

"You and Zander check out the Kitchen and Nelson and I will get the bathroom" Kevin said

Zander and I walked down the steps to see the scariest thing. Kacey was dead, on the floor. Her lungs were cut out and on the floor. Her lips were cut off and her case was barley recognizable, but she had that necklace and the boots.

We walked on into the kitchen to find a bloody knife. I shook the thought out of the mind. I turned around and saw Kacey's ghost. I was terrified

Her head was backwards and stitched on. Her feet were sideways. I held onto Zander's arm, and he turned around. He was afraid too.

"Hehehe, Go now! They will find you! It was a bad idea to come here!" She laughed

I held Zander's arm tighter in fear of death.

She slowly…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Is this too scary? Please review! Tell me what you wanna see!**

**Sorry, it's short :)**


	2. How to shoot a gun

**How to Rock a Haunted House**

**Woohoo! I'm one of the earlier stories in the How to Rock fanfics! Anyways, where we left off, and for the weak stomached, I suggest not read. This story will be VERY gory.**

* * *

><p>I clung onto Zander's arm in fear as Kacey slowly took a knife and stabbed herself in the ribs, showing signs of great pain. I winced as she drew it farther. Zander had to pull me away.<p>

**With Nelson and Kevin**

"Dude, this place is super creepy," I looked around worried

"Kev, relax, it's just an abandoned h-h-house" Nelson said, fear grabbing hold of his face

We passed a mirror. A glowing face slowly shone through.

"Nelson!" I yelled, trying to grab his attention, I was frozen and terrified

It was Kacey.

"Nelson? Kevin? Are you guys alright?" Zander yelled from somewhere around us

"Zander? Stevie? Where are you guys?"

"In the dining room, hurry!" He called again

He seemed worried, so Nelson and I ran, as fast as possible. Turning left and right, we rushed down the steps and into the dining room.

Stevie even seemed frightened. There was a floating bloody knife, held by the one and only Kacey. My blood ran cold.

"Kacey! You're phone is ringing! Maybe it's Jeff Salem!" Stevie held out her phone to her

"HA! I don't care for earthly possessions anymore. And nor do I care for you humans" Kacey laughed

It wasn't a 'haha' laugh more like a 'MUAHAHAHAHA' laugh.

She grabbed Nelson's wrist. I grabbed the other one.

"Nelson!" Stevie yelled, Zander held her back by her elbows, making sure she doesn't get hurt.

"No, no, no, no," Nelson froze,

Kacey laughed and took her knife again. I ran up and grabbed it, then chucked it out the window. Nelson is not being killed, or his mom's gonna kill me.

**Zander's POV**

I saw a mirror and had to take a peek. But as soon as I did, Stevie slapped me and dragged me off.

"Our friend is being threatened by a ghost! And you want to check yourself out!" She screamed

"I'm sorry, I'm just so good!" I laughed

"Now is not the time for the morning Funnies in the paper, it is a matter of life and death"

"We have to leave"

"We are not leaving without Kev and Nelson" She looked into my eyes.

"I packed a couple of guns, we can use those to protect ourselves" I stated, feeling smart

"Sweet, let's get them before the ghosts get us."

We walked up the stairs, and passed some spooky paintings. They seemed so life like. Stevie clung to my arm as if her life depended on it, which it did.

"Hey, I just noticed, Stevie, the great Stevie, is scared!" I laughed

She punched me in the arm to get me to shut up.

"Hey, just sayin' and don't mess up my smoking hot muscles" I said flexing

Stevie rolled my eyes as we entered the room, I slowly unzipped my bag and moved around some of my clothes. I pulled out four beautiful, handcrafted pistols, and handed one to me.

"Loaded?" She smiled, holding the beautiful piece of art.

"Yup"

"These are _amazing _Zander,"

Stevie held one out, aiming it, and pretending to shoot

"Yeah, my dad knows a guy"

We walked down the stairs, when she got that gun she looked more confident. She didn't hold onto me. I ran my fingers through my curly hair and smiled.

"Let's go find the others before they're goners too"

"Nelson! Where are you?"

"Kevin?"

"Guys! Help us!"

We ran into the room to find…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again? Awww, it's another cliffhanger! But two updates in one day is amazing!**


	3. How to run from 'Kacey'

**How to Rock a Haunted House**

**Thanks to: Allison O'Malley, Music Cures All, and BAFlash for reviewing! You all get virtual cookies (::). Yummy!**

* * *

><p>We walked into the room to find Nelson and Kevin running from Kacey, screaming and yelling. Kacey ran at them, holding the bloody knife that killed her.<p>

"You stupid teenagers will pay!" Kacey yelled

"Why are you doing this Kacey? You were our friend!" Stevie yelled

"You four are complete idiots!" She yelled

/

**Kacey's POV**

They should figure it out. How am I going to help? I need them.

"Help!" I screamed

"Oh you stupid child, no one can hear your screams" She said

"They will find me and they will get you! Stevie? Nelson? Zander? Kevin? Where are you guys"

She held out her and slowly closed it. A red glowing ball spread out from her fist slamming into me. I tried to cover my face but the chains on my wrists only went so far. My lipstick was smeared and my mascara was running. I needed a mirror. I wanted my phone. Slammed my fists against the wall, crying.

"Let me go!" I pleaded

"I thought you were stronger, child"

"Help!" I screamed, I was acting like a child now, pleading for help.

/

**Stevie's POV**

I shot the ghost. She looked as if in pain. But the bullet still went right through.

"Ah!" Kacey yelled

"Please, go away" I yelled,

Slowly, and she faded away, headfirst. Gone, just like that.

"I don't usually go down this easy, but since you asked nicely" Kacey's ghostly voice told me

I shook my head, this is all my fault.

"It's not your fault" Zander said, as if he read my mind

"How did you hear that, I never said that out loud," I wondered

"Yes you did,"

_Can you hear this? _

"Yeah"

I handed Nelson and Kev the pistols.

"Sweet, just like COD!" They both admired

I turned to see Zander checking himself out in one of the old mirrors.

"Aw, it would be such a shame to see that pretty face with a fist on it"

"It would be such a shame to… to…"

"You're bad at comebacks" I laughed

_Haha LOSER, _I thought

"Am not!" He defended

I laughed. Nelson and Kev just looked confused. But they kept admiring the pistols.

**/**

**? POV**

"Child, I am never letting you go after this little _gift_ you gave your little friend Zander"

"I just gave him the power to read minds. It's no real power" Kacey pleaded

"You think that's still not a big deal, how naïve," I held out my hand again, ready to strike.

"No!" She pleaded over and over.

Once I got my hands on Zander and Nelson, the two points of power, I can rule the world. Too bad Nelson is not that bright, and that Stevie chick is never going to let Zander go.

I think catching all of them will be fine. They are the FOUR points of power. Kacey was just an added extra. This is going to rock.

I'm going to kill all of them, then I shall have the power,

* * *

><p><strong>Was that too cliffhanger-y? I tried to make a not cliffhanger but I guess it's hard for this story<strong>

**Please Review for Happy Zanders! idk... **


	4. Don't trust Kacey or Her friend

**How to Rock a Haunted House **

**Two updates in one day? OMG, thanks to Allison O'Malley for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stevie's POV<strong>

I felt chills go up my spine as I saw Nelson. Nelson was on the ceiling, dead, bleeding from the eyes and chest.

"Nelson! No! You can't die on me!" I screamed over his body, which had fallen to the floor

I pounded my fist against the wooded floorboards, splinters sinking into my skin. I held out my fingers, and tried to feel for a pulse but I got none.

"Nelson, you're mom is going to kill me" Kevin said, barley lightening the mood

"Bro, we need you, send as much help as you can" Zander said, closing his eyes, and I saw a single tear run down his cheek. It made me know that Zander wasn't self absorbed. He was okay.

All three of us held our hands over our hearts, having a quiet moment of silence over Nelson. I had a bad feeling.

My stomach turned, I felt angry.

"Show yourself you evil piece of cr-"

"I'm here!" Kacey said, smiling evilly, with her arms crossed, she held a little jar, containing Nelson's face.

"Let him go!" Zander yelled.

"Kacey! Please!" I yelled

'It's Kassandra, and we need him and your little self-absorbed friend Zander" She smirked

I held Zander's arm, I looked at him. He looked genuinely scared. I saw his adam's apple move and he gulped in fear.

/

**?a?i?a POV**

This is all my works. I need those two boys to lead my army; they are strong, yet stupid. They have the best of the best plans. I needed to manipulate the girl who loves Zander. I lifted myself up and went into the chimney. I saw the girl, and went into her soul, and quickly stuck myself inside.

I held out my silver pistol at Zander.

"What are you doing?" He said, nervous

"I'm not-" The girl's voice escaped through

"She is no longer inside, I must kill you and you shall help me." I smiled, deviously

"Please, don't do this" He pleaded

I felt genuinely bad. But I need him. I l-l- never mind.

I escaped the body. I had failed this time.

/

**Stevie POV**

I blacked out, and I remember collapsing in Zander's arms, with Kevin just staring, in complete shock.

"Zander, we have to leave this place" Kevin said, for the first time, completely serious

I still held onto Zander's neck, not remembering how I got there. But I had a gun in hand.

I pulled the trigger, just barely missing Zander's foot.

"Why did you do that?" He had to blink several times to make sure I just did that

"I-I-I don't know"

"We need to get you out of here, I know, we lost the bet, but it's for the best"

We had only been there for two days, but we knew it wasn't safe.

I motioned for Kevin to come closer. I pointed to the star outside, shining brightly and we wished aloud for the safety of each other. We only had each other now. No one can help us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short, but I watched a movie and thought of this while watching it! It was Cinderella tho... LOL Bless yo face! Peace...**


End file.
